Resep Kurus untuk Nakanishi
by synstropezia
Summary: Nakanishi ingin kurus, tetapi ga tau caranya. Hingga Jito membantunya.
1. Mau Kurus

A/N : Ini pertama kalinya nih, bikin fic Captain Tsubasa XD, mudah-mudahaan kalian suka ya

Summary : Nakanishi ingin kurus, tetapi ga tau caranya. Hingga Jito membantunya.

Disiang yang panas ini, Nakanishi sedang enak-enaknya makan es krim, kebayang dong disiang yang panas ini sebari makan es krim enak banget rasanya. Biasanya Nakanishi menghabiskan 5 mangkok es disiang hari, ibunya sudah lelah untuk membuat Nakanishi berhenti makan.

Hingga, suatu hari saat Nakanishi browsing di internet, Nakanishi melihat sebuah artikel, yang bebicara tentang orang gendut. Nakanishi membacanya, dan agak shock karena katanya kalau gendut bisa kena jantung koroner, penyakit jantung, dll. Sejak saat itu, Nakanishi niat kurus, tetapi dia ga tau caranya, lalu dia menelpon Jito.

"Halo"  
"Ya halo, ini siapa?"  
"Masa ga kenal suara aku, ini aku Nakanishi"  
"Ohh si gendut, kenapa?"  
"Gini lho, aku mau diet, tapi ga tau caranya bantu aku ya"  
"Ohh tentu aku bantu dong, kamu kan mau kurus pasti aku bantu"  
"Nah gitu dong, jadi kapan aku bisa diet?"  
"Ya sekarang lah, masa tahun depan ntar tambah gendut lagi kalau tahun depan, ya udah ntar aku bilangin gimana resepnya"  
"Sep,sep"

Nakanishipun senang, karena si Jito mau membantunya diet, saat makan malam, betapa terkejutnya Nakanishi karena hanya diberikan sayuran dan setengah nasi.

"Kok cuma setengah?"  
"Temanmu Jito memberitau ibu, kalau kamu mau diet, jadi ibu hanya memberikan nasi setengah dan juga sayuran, ntar malem kamu ga boleh makan cemilan"  
"Lah ibu, mana kenyang aku makan segini?"  
"Kenyang-kenyagin aja, udah cepet makan"

Nakanishipun merasa tersiksa, dia udah ga bisa ngebayangiin gimana besoknya.

Bersambung…

A/N : Segitu dulu ya, RnR :D


	2. Resep 1

Captain Tsubasa bukanlah milik saya kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini ( udah ada di chap 1 atau lom, kalau belom maaf ya x.x )

Paginya Nakanishi bangun dengan mata merah. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena membayangkan program dietnya, saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, Nakanishi sangat lemas. Sepulang sekolahnya, Jito menelpon Nakanishi.

"Halo"  
"Ya, halo ini aku Jito"  
"Ada apa?"  
"Masa lupa, program dietmu lho"  
"Oh ya, selanjutnya aku harus bagaimana?"  
"Kamu pergi aja ke lapangan"  
"Oke"

Nakanishi berlari ke lapangan, dan sesampainya dia melihat Jito dan sebuah panci besar. Nakanishi agak bingung dan segera menghampiri Jito.

"Itu apa To?"  
"Ini jus pare Nakanishi, buat bantu you diet"  
"Ohhh, masa harus minum sepanci?"  
"Biar cepet kurus, nih minum sepanci sehar"  
"Haaa? SEPANCI? BISA GILA AKU"  
"Mau kurus ga?"  
"Ya mau"  
"Ya udah cepet minum"

Dengan penderitaan, Nakanishi meminumnya, awalnya dia merasa mual-mual dan ingin memuntahkannya, tetapi demi diet Nakanishi rela. Nakanishi pergi ke rumahnya, saat dalam perjalanan ke rumah, Nakanishi berpapasan dengan Tsubasa.

"Eh Nakanishi, kok wajahnya hijau, kayak Ogre aja"  
"Ah masih bisa bercanda kamu Tsubasa, aku disuruh minum jus pare tau sepanci"  
"Wihhh sepanci, hebat banget kamu minum aja 10 panci lagi, ntar dicatat di rekor Muri lho"  
"Ya ampun, aku aja mual minum sepanci apa lagi 10 panci"  
"Oke selamat berusaha ya, minum lebih banyak lagi ya, ntar terkenal dicatat di rekor Muri"  
"Mending terkenal sepak bola daripada dicatat di rekor Muri"

Nakanishi masih memegang perutnya yang mual-mual, sesampainya di rumah Nakanishi melihat jika wajahnya hijau.

"_Ya Tuhan, wajah cakep saya jadi hijau-hijau bener kata Tsubasa udah kayak ogre aja aku T.T"_

5 menit kemudian, Jito menelpon Nakanishi lagi.

"Eh Nake, kamu minum sepanci lagi ya, biar cepet kurus inget minumnya tiap hari"  
"Ya-ya, aku pasti minum tiap hari"  
"Lalu, makannya sedikit aja kalau bisa sebutir nasi doang, atau ga usah makan nasi, makan yang laen aja yang ga banyak karbohidrat"  
"Ya-ya, ya udah aku minum lagi ya jus parenya"  
"Sep dah"

Nakanishipun minum sepanci lagi, dan akhirnya dia pingsan.

"_Belum lagi besok, aduh ga kuat aku"_

Bersambung…

A/N : Kasihan Nakanishi XD, harus minum sepanci jus pare. RnR :D sori jika ceritanye ga diemngerti ya.


	3. Resep 2

Captian Tsubasa bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari yang paling disenangi oleh semua orang kecuali Nakanishi, semenjak Nakanishi menjalani program dietnya. Siangnya dia pergi ke rumah Jito karena Jito menyuruhnya datang.

"Ada apa?"  
"Ini adalah program dietmu selanjutnya"  
"Apa? Jangan seperti kemarin harus minum sepanci jus pare setiap hari"  
"Ga kok, kamu harus banyak bergerak"  
"Olahraga?"  
"Oooo, bukan itu biasa, ini beda abissssss"  
"Memang apaan kasih tau"  
"Kamu harus ngedance kan itu banyak gerak"  
"Dance apa? Kayak si Brandon di IMB?"  
"Bukan, kamu harus ngikutiin gaya ayu ting-ting"  
"WHAT? Malu aku"  
"Ga usah malu Nake, yuk mulai"  
"KONYOL"

Nakansihi dan Jito pergi ke ruang tamu tak lama kemudian Jito memasang kaset, dan menyuruh Nakanishi ikutin gerakan ayu ting-ting.

"Emang ada hubungannya ya?"  
"Ya ada lah, kamu kan suka ayu ting-ting ya kan?"  
"Rahasia orang dibongkar-bongkar ya udah deh, mulai aja"

Nakanishi goyang sesuai dengan gerakan ayu ting-ting, tetapi didepan jendela rumah Jito ada anak-anak nakal tukang gossip.

"Wih lihat tuh si Nakanishi, goyang dangdut, sebariin yuk pasti jadi berita hot"  
"Ayuk-ayuk"

Esok harinya..

Dimading sekolah ada berita tentang Nakanishi yang goyang dangdut ala ayu ting-ting, melihatnya Nakanishi sangat marah.

"SIAPA YANG TEMPEL INI?"  
"Mana aku tau"  
"Jito kamu bikin malu aku"  
"Ya udah maaf, lain kali ga ampe goyang dangdut deh"  
"Masih mending kayak Brandon di IMB, keren daripada ayu ting-ting T.T"  
_"Kalau kamu yang dance ala Brandon ntar rumah aku roboh lagi, mending goyang ayu ting-ting pamer pantatmu yang gede itu -_-"_

Nakanishi terlihat cembetut, karena berita dietnya tersebar.

Bersambung…


	4. Resep 3

Captain Tsubasa bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Waktu itu goyang kayak ayu ting-ting sekarang apa lagi? Hanya itu yang berada dalam pikiran Nakanish. Nakanishi pergi ke rumah Jito karena setiap Minggu harus ke rumahnya.

"Eh Nakanishi datang juga kamu, ayo sini aku sudah tau program dietmu selanjutnya"  
"Apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh sama gila ah, masa sehari harus minum 2 panci jus pare?! Wajahku yang ganteng ini kan jadi kayak ogre"  
"Wuuuu, ganteng dari Hongkong kamu mah, mendingaan aku"  
"Aku yang ganteng"  
"AKU"  
"AKU"  
"Udahaan woyy, kok jadi berdebat siapa yang paling ganteng? Udah kita ke dapur"

Di dapur aku melihat sepiring nasi sambal, dalam hati aku berkata "_Adaw, jangan-jangan aku disuruh makan tuh sambel sepiring penuh tanpa nasi"_

"Makan nih sambel sepiring penuh ya, tanpa nasi, kalau mau pake timun aja"  
"Jito, aku ga suka sambelllll….."  
"Inget program dietmu"  
"Ya-ya aku makan deh"

Ya ampunnnn, pedes banget sambelnyaa ga pake apapun lagi, cuma timun doang, rasanya perut aku mules. Nakanishipun berlari-lari ke wc bulak-balik, sedangkan Jito hanya melongo dan comment satu kata.

"Wihh kamu larinya cepet pisang, biasanya lemot kayak kura-kura"  
"Ahhhhh, gara-gara kamu sihh"  
"Ya udah jalanan aja ya"  
"Yaaa"

Dengan penuh penderitaan Nakanishi memakan sambel itu sampe harus bulak-balik ke wc 10 kali x.x. Ga lama kemudian Nakanishipun ambruk dan terjadi gempa seketika.

"AMPYUNNNN GEMPA"

Jito berlari keluar rumah ninggalin Nakanishi yang udah pingsan dari tadi.

Bersambung…

A/N : Ceritanya biasa aje ye, maaf jika pendek-pendek kalau panjang-panjang males ngetik nye. RnR pleaseee….


	5. Resep 4

Captain Tsubasa bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Di kamarnya, Jito sedang berpikir, tentang program diet Nakanishi. Ga lama kemudian Jito menelpon Nakanishi.

"Eh Nake"  
"Apa To?"  
"Kamu kok perasaan ga kurus-kurus? Padahal aku udah kasih kamu resep unggulan dietku"  
"Ah masa? Perasaan aku udah kurus"  
"Aduuhhh, ya udah deh besok timbang ya"  
"Yaaa"

Ga lama kemudian Jito terpikir satu cara ampuhhhh, _"Kenapa enggak? Pasti dia cepet kurus"_ Jito lari ke dapur dan mengambil sunlight ( apa hubungannya? ) lalu Jito mengambil air dan mengaduk-ngaduknya dan menuangkan ke botol.

"Pasti kamu cepet kurus Nake…"

_Esok hari….._

Ting…Tong…

"Ehh Jito ayo masuk"  
"Ya makasih tante"  
"Ada urusan apa ya datang kesini?"  
"Kemarin saya janji sama Nake, mau timbang berat badannya"  
"Ohh, sebentar tante panggil"

Pergi ke kamar Nakanishi

"Nake, Jito manggil kamu tuh"  
"Ya, aku kesana"

Nake pun turun dari tangga dengan kakinya yang besar, tangganya hampir roboh malahaan. Jitopun berlari menghampiri Nakanishi dan memberikan sebuah botol.

"Apa ini? Aku kan udah minum jus pare, masa harus minum sebotol?"  
"Ini bukan jus pare, aku tau kok kamu harus minum sepanci 2 kali ini jus melon enak lho, dingin lagi"  
"Mau dong, makasih yaaa"

_Dalam hati Jito…_

"_Maaf ya Nake, itu sunlight moga-moga kamu cepet kurus minum sunlight, soalnya katanya sunlight hilangkan lemak membandel kan ditubuhmu banyak lemak"_

Nake pun meminumnya dan memuntahkannya, lalu dia memasang death glarenya pada Jito.

"JITO! INI APA? KOK PAHIT BENER, INI JUGA BUKAN JUS PARE"  
"Maaf, itu sunlight kan bisa menghailangkan noda membandel"  
"TAPI INI BUAT PIRING BUKAN BUAT AKUUUUU!"  
"Sorryyy, sorry, sorry Jack aku Cuma aku bikin kamu kurus"  
"JANGAN NYANYI LAGU KEONG RACUN! NANTI LAMA-LAMA AKU DI KASIH KEONG RACUN LAGI"  
"Maaf,maaf ayo kita timbang berat badanmu"  
"TIDAK MAU!"

Nakanishu mengejar Jito sampai ke bulanpun dikejarnya, Jitopun keluar dari rumah Naked an pulang ke rumahnya.

"INGAT JITO, KALAU MAU KASIH RESEP JANGAN BERLEBIHAAN YANG WAJAR DONG"  
"Soriiiii"  
"NO SORRY, I HATE YOUUUU, YOU WANT MEMBUNUH ME"  
":P"  
"YOU PAKE JEBE-JEBE SEGALA, AWAS YOU"

Ibu Nakepun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala lalu ngikutiin gerakaan Tina Toon di lagu bolo-bolo.

Bersambung….


	6. Final

Captain Tsubasa bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

4 minggu kemudian…

Akhirnyapun tubuh Nakanishi menjadi kurus, dan ga gendut seperti dulu. Jito guru dietnya, di wawancarai oleh museum rekor muri.

"Tuan Jito bagaimana kamu membuat Nakanishi yang gendut ini menjadi cepat kurus?"  
"Itu hal yang mudah"  
"Bagaimana resepnya, bolehkah kamu mengetahuinya?"  
"Tentu, mengapa tidak"  
"Apa saja? Sebutkaan satu persatu"  
"Pertama, saya menyuruhnya meminum 2 panci pare sehari, lalu saya menyuruhnya goyang dangdut ala ayu ting-ting, memakan sambel dan terkahir saya menyuruhnya minum sunlight"  
"Resep yang begitu aneh, mengerikan,dan lucu sekali"  
"Ya begitulah"  
"Sebelumnya kami ingin memberikan penghargaan kepada Nakanishi karena telah meminum jus pare 2 panci penuh selama 4 minggu, dan juga penghargaan karena telah memakan cabe tanpa memakai apapun"  
"Yeee, prok,prok prok"

Sebelum dikasih Nakanishi udah pingsan duluan, polisi yang melihatnya langsung mendatangi Jito dan dimintai keterangan.

"Saya mendengar jika tuan Nakanishi meminum jus pare 2 panci dan juga sambal, apakah itu benar?"  
"Ya itu benar, terus kenapa?"  
"Apakah anda tidak melihat jika tuan Nakanishi sekarang pingsan, jadi anda akan dimasukkan ke penjata karena telah melanggar hak HAM"  
"Pak, kok jadi gini sih.. Pak, Pak"

Jitopun diseret ke kantor polisi, sedangkan Nakanishi masih pingsan, lalu ga lama kemudian dia bangun dan kabur.

"_Rasaiin kamu To, udah nyiksa aku selama 4 minggu, tapi aku juga berterima kasih bikin aku kurus :P itu akbitanyaa kalau kamu ga bener memperlakukan aku"_

Tamat..

A/N : Akhirnye jelek ye, ya udah RnR aje :) mudah-mudahaan semuanya terhibur dengan cerita yang saye buat.


End file.
